Run Home
by onewritinggirl
Summary: "This wasn't the first time that these outbursts had come to this level of violence, but seeing no emotion on his face, like he didn't even seem to register what he did; seemed to make it hurt that much more."
1. Chapter 1

**_13th. I've gotten more responses when I write more dramatic situations, so when this one came to me, I had to write it down. And it came out to the longest chapter I've ever written! I think I'm getting the hang of this writing deal._**

**_This one can definitely be labeled as AU. I am abolutely positive that Jim Beckett would never do this, but lets just blame it on the fact that we were talking about alcoholism in my Welness class. I'm putting Rick at about 23 and Kate can be 19, 20 maybe? You can choose, somewhere around there though._**

**_Disclaimer: It's true, I don't own Castle._**

**_All mistakes are mine._**

**_I say T, because it is a smidge dark. Not too much but, there is mentions. And one word, just one._**

* * *

><p>"It's two o'clock in the morning!" He whispered violently once he had freed his bedroom window from its hinges, but stopped short once he recognized the tear stained face that had been the source of his sleep interruption.<p>

Sighing deeply he opened the window the rest of the way and motioned for her to come in. He was way past worried, he was flat out terrified. This had begun to be a regular occurrence, though it was never on a set schedule or certain day. These outbursts being as unpredictable as they were; is what added even more to his apprehension, the fact that he never knew whether or not she would be safe, not knowing when he was needed to step in and save her.

"Go ahead and get comfortable, I'll get your pajamas." He assured gently, careful not to reach for her, as to not unnerve her even more.

Nodding, Kate walked over and sat precariously in the middle of the bed as if contemplating what to do next, before leaning back and hiding her face in the pillows.

Rick crept over and opened his top drawer, which with this happening more often than not lately, had coincidentally became her drawer; and pulled out some clothes for her to change into, along with Monkey. Monkey was a stuffed animal dog that had belonged to her grandmother at one point, but eventually was passed along to her. It somehow seemed to ease the pain for her, even if by the smallest amount. The rest of the mending was up to him.

Turning around, he headed back towards the bed cautiously. With practice, this crossing of the room had become easier, almost routine. He knew to say her name or speak to her a couple of times as to alert her of his location. It was best this way, he had learned quickly from the first time he had snuck up on her. He had laid a hand on her ankle while setting the clothes down on the end of the bed, and she had jumped back instantaneously, eyes wide with a look that had almost broken his heart until he realized that it wasn't him she was scared of.

"Kate, I have your clothes and Monkey, I'm just going to put them on the edge of the bed okay?"

Seeing the small affirmative nod of her head against the pillow he continued, "Do you need help changing this time?"

"No," she whispered so quietly that he almost hadn't heard it.

"Alright, milk or tea tonight?"

"Tea, please."

"I'll be right back." He promised.

Once he returned, voicing his entrance; he found her leaning against the headboard petting Monkey and mindlessly flipping through TV channels. The TV was shut off instantly though, once she caught sight of him. She shifted over slightly then, which he took as his cue to sit next to her on the bed. This was when the waiting kicked in. He waited until she made the first move, as long as it took for her to be content with being comforted, it was up to her to give him the okay.

The waiting was also what clued him in to how bad the ordeal had been. The longer she waited, the worse it had been. So once she finally leaned over and curled into his side, allowing him to engulf her in his arms; he knew it had been worse than normal.

"Nine?" He guessed tentatively, pulling her even closer.

"Spot on," she nodded in agreement. "If not nine and a half."

"I'm sorry KB."

"You couldn't have known."

"Yeah, but I should have come over to make sure. Once again, I was only thinking of my…"

"Red," she cut him off sternly. "It's not your fault; you're doing everything you can just by being here."

"I wish I could do more."

Getting no response he continued, "I wish you would drop that nickname, it makes me sound old." She smiled slightly in response, for which he was grateful.

"Thank you Rick."

"Always."

That sat in silence for a while, complacent by just being with each other, before he spoke again.

"I'm right here, whenever you want to start."

"I didn't even think he was home," she admitted quietly.

* * *

><p><em>It was almost one o'clock by the time she managed to sneak back into the house after a long impromptu study session at the library, one of the few places she could go to escape.<em>

_Managing to close and lock the door without a sound she noted that there were no immediate sounds coming from the house. She knew she should feel a sense of worry, not knowing exactly where he was this late at night, or early depending on how you looked at it. Possibilities of dangerous situations that he could find himself in should have filled her mind but instead, she just silently thanked whoever was listening for the good fortunate, that her dad most likely was not home. Flipping on the kitchen light she examined and took stock of the room. The first thing she noticed were the beer bottles that littered the counter and that some of the living room furniture that had been tipped over._

_Setting her backpack down and slipping off her shoes she set to work throwing away the bottles first. Just as she was about to pick up a broken flower vase, she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming from upstairs._

'_Shit, he must have been passed out.' She thought. Hearing the certain stair in the middle of the flight that creaked, a dead give away to anyone trying to sneak in or out, she took it as her signal and bolted for the door._

_Just as she reached the doorknob, a familiar but all too wrong hand took hold her wrist and spun her around._

"_Katie, you're home!" He cheered, once she came face to face with him. Swaying slightly, he gripped her wrist tighter trying to steady himself._

_She winced but didn't acknowledge him, already trying to formulate her escape plan. Upon seeing how drunk he was, she knew from here that things would only get worse. Feeling the weight of her phone in her pocket, she contemplated sending Rick a quick text, but that thought quickly diminished when he grabbed her chin with his other hand; forcing her to meet his gaze._

"_You look tired." He stated simply, fingers digging into her cheek._

"_And you look drunk," she spat._

"_I am not drunk!" He argued, gripping her face even tighter still._

"_You need to stop drinking."_

_Her elbow and hip hit the ground first from the angle at which he had thrown her down. She scrambled as well as she could back to her feet, not wanting to have the lower ground, and put some distance between them._

"_Don't tell me what to do, I am the parent here!" _

"_Then why don't you start acting like it." _

_She didn't realize that she had been hit until her head recoiled from the impact, and the resounding sting followed directly after. She stared back at him in shock and disbelief. This wasn't the first time that these outbursts had come to this level of violence, but seeing no emotion on his face, like he didn't even seem to register what he did; seemed to make it hurt that much more._

_Taking a hold of her face again, this time in almost a death grip he mumbled, "You look just like her."_

_She pushed him away as the tears threatened to spill over. In turn, he locked his hands around her upper arms. She could swear she already felt the bruises forming. Closing her eyes, she did the only thing that she had ever found effective and let her legs give out from under her. He couldn't support her weight when he was this intoxicated, and she used that fact to her advantage._

_She fell to the floor and pushed herself to sit huddled up against the door, wrapping her arms around her knees and turning her head away, she braced herself for any further attacks; verbal or physical. When none came, she looked up to find him gone and took it as her opportunity to leave. _

_Forgetting her shoes, she threw the door open and took off at a full blind sprint, thanks to the tears that were blocking her vision. She ran to the one place she could truly call home anymore, where her best friend was always waiting._

* * *

><p>Sobbing as she finished, she reached down and pulled out her mother's ring, gripping it for the extra support. That and the feeling of his arms wrapping tighter around her made her feel completely and utterly safe.<p>

"My offer still stands, always has always will."

"I can't Red."

"You can't stay there Kate, it's not safe, what happens if it gets worse?" He argued without raising his voice.

"Someone was to be there to watch and clean up after him. He can't take care of himself. If I'm not there, he could end up seriously hurting or even possibly killing himself."

"But he's already hurt you."

"I can deal. I can fix him, I just, I just need," she couldn't finish the sentence as sobs overtook her body once more. "I just wish she was still here."

"Shh," he comforted her and waited until the shaking slowed enough until he continued, "You'll be out of harm's way here and still close enough to help him."

Cutting her off before she could argue he continued, "I know your independence is important to you, and I would never think of taking that away, just promise me you'll think about it."

"Okay."

"Okay, you'll think about it or okay, you'll move in?"

"The second one," she agreed, eyelids drooping sleepily. He scooted them farther down the bed and pulled the blankets over them. Flipping off the light he placed a quick kiss on her temple, "Thank you Kate, it means a lot to me."

"Back at you," she mumbled as she scooted even closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

He had vowed since the very first time this had occurred, the night after her mother's murder that he would do anything he could to help her and keep her safe. Now watching her sleeping in his arms, he was grateful for her trusting him with this aspect of her life. Letting the peacefulness that settled in him, now that she had agreed to move in, wash over him, he closed his eyes praying that from here on out things would get better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, that wasn't to bad was it? Let me know.<strong>_

_**Another thing, with the nickname I sorta combined Rick and Edgar, hence... Red? I know his real middle name is Alexander, but it was mentioned that his first best seller was in college, so by then I'm guessing he had already changed it. It's not as clever when I actually explain it.**_

_**I also don't know if I'm going to stop here, or if I should continue with this. If I did I wouldn't be quite sure of which direction to take it, so you should be the judge of that.**_

_**Thanks for reading loves.**_

_**-Anna Lee**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry if anybody was waiting for this update. Finals, school, etc. keep me busy but here it is. I didn't get alot of repsonse on the first chapter, so I'm wondering if I should continue or not. _**

**_Any and all mistakes are mine. I try to catch them, but they can be sneaky little things._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, or Young Frankenstein, but I do love them both._**

* * *

><p>Routine, these past three months has been established solely on routine. The transition had been smoother than he had expected, and for which he was grateful. Now, per their usual weeknights in, one would pick the movie for the night while the other would have the choice of dinner selections; they were laughing on the couch over <em>Young Frankenstein<em> which Rick had chosen for their viewing pleasure, with Kate's pick of Chinese spread out in between them, Bourbon Chicken and Lo Mein for her while he opted for Mushu Pork and Fried Rice.

She was leaning against his side about halfway through the movie with his arm slung around her shoulder, when she spoke up, "I need to go over there tomorrow."

She felt him stiffen distinctly before he responded.

"I know you turn me down every time I ask this, but do you need me to come with you?"

"I would like that; maybe it will even be easier with you there."

"Really?" He questioned, genuinely surprised that she was agreeing.

Nodding her acquiesce she set the empty carton on noodles on the coffee table and leaned back against him, positioning herself tighter into his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just promise me you won't do anything out of line."

"I won't." He agreed quickly pulling her closer.

"No, I know you; you're going to have a hard time containing yourself because of what he's done. I _need _you to promise me."

"I promise KB, but if he comes at you, I can't stand by and watch that."

"Thank you," she mumbled, falling asleep before he could respond.

He finished the movie, all the while running his fingers through her hair, before picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. After depositing her on the bed and setting her alarm for the next morning, he continued on to finish his nightly routine with the thoughts of what could go down tomorrow not too far from his mind.

"You ready?" He asked solemnly the next morning while picking up his keys.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Grabbing her hand and giving it a small reassuring squeeze he led her to the car. Opening her door for her, before sliding into the driver's seat and claiming her hand once more, with no intention of letting it go for the entire ride. Nothing was said on the way over, both mentally preparing themselves for what they might come across.

Turning the key in the lock, she felt his grip on her hand tighten noticeably. Spinning around she caught his gaze, "You promised remember?"

"Of course."

Pushing the door open, she steered herself expecting the worse, so she was not surprised at the sight that greeted them. It had been a week since she had been there last, and if the state of the house didn't speak for itself, it could seem to have been even longer. Luckily, during her last visit, her dad had not been there, and she was hoping for that kind of luck today.

"Do you mind picking up some of the bigger furniture down here? I'm going to go check upstairs."

Seeing him motion his agreement, she took the steps quietly, even if he wasn't home, old habits die hard. Padding quietly to her parents, '_no, parent's' _her mind corrected bitterly, as a few tears threatening to spill over at the thought of her mother; she forced the door open double checking for occupancy she stepped inside. With the exception of a few picture frames and the bedside table lamps flipped over. There was no significant cleanup required other than for the trademark beer bottles smashed into pieces throughout the room. After cleaning up the master bath, she returned the bedroom to its natural state. While collecting a few beer bottles to throw away downstairs, her heart dropped to her stomach at the unmistakable sound of the back door opening and slamming shut.

"Who the hell are you?" Her dad yelled in a tone that had her taking the steps at breakneck speed, freezing at the bottom step before turning the corner when she heard Rick respond with an unnatural calmness in his voice, given the current situation.

"I'm Rick; I'm a friend of your daughter's."

"You mean boyfriend."

"Not quite sir, she's my best friend."

"But you love her don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't be over here."

"Yes sir." Rick responded without missing a beat.

"Tell me something, Rick," he lamented almost teasingly, the exasperation evident in his voice. "If you love her so much, why do you insist on keeping her away from her father?" Jim yelled as he took a couple more steps towards him, now so that they were within arm's length of each other.

"It was her choice."

"Bullshit," he responded angrily as he took an approach towards the younger man, forcing him to retreat back in defense.

"She's not safe here!"

"She needs her father!" He yelled outraged as he took a swing at Rick, his fist connecting with Rick's jaw, causing Rick to stumble a bit. Once he gained his footing, he was about to reciprocate when Kate pushed off the final step and into her father's direct line of view.

"Rick, wait," her voice faltered slightly but succeeded in halting Rick's swing in mid air. Letting his fist fall he strode over and took his rightful place by her side. "You promised," she reminded feeling his arm snake around her waist.

Turning back to her father, she summoned up the courage to continue, "He's right though, it's not safe for me here."

"Katie," he pleaded taking a step in her direction, which in turn caused Rick to step in front of her instinctively. Jim got the message and retreated, holding up his hands in surrender.

"You're right about one thing though, I do need my father. However, you are no longer him. My dad left the day mom was murdered and he hasn't been back since. That is the father that I need. The person you are now, I would be ashamed to call him dad." She spat intently.

Sensing she was done, Rick guided her towards the door with the arm around her waist, taking the route around the kitchen island, putting as much space as he could between them and her father. Before they could reach the door though, he reached out and roughly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. She heard Rick's intake of breath at the loss of contact and knew it was his last hope of restraint.

"Please Katie bear, I can change."

"Dad, you're hurting me."

"Not as much as you're hurting me, you don't know what it's like for your own daughter to disown you. What it's like not to be needed." He pleaded with her now gripping her shoulders tightly.

Rick's tightened his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white in an attempt to regain his composure, "Let her go," he demanded quietly but forcefully.

"Or what?" Jim challenged just as Rick landed a right hook directly into his stomach leaving him to double over, trying to catch the breath that was just knocked out of him.

Turning around he caught Kate's disbelieving look before wrapping and arm around her shoulders and guiding her outside. She took one last look at her father kneeling on the floor and the unmistakable regret in his eyes before placing a card on the table.

"The best rehab facility in the northeast." She explained, "I'll be waiting."

Once they were safely outside, she shifted to face him with a question look on her face.

"You were the stipulation remember?"

Tilting her head forward in an attempt to hide the small smile that graced her features she settled her own arm around his waist in thanks, "My knight in shining armor, huh?"

"When I need to be."

"No you always are."

Emotionally spent once she got back home, Rick steered her towards the bed for a short nap.

"Don't go." She said once he had turned to leave.

Spinning right back around, he eased himself down on the bed beside her placing a quick kiss on her forehead before taking her in his arms.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I'm not going anywhere. In fact, you might need a genie and three wishes to get rid of me."

"I think my chances of finding a magic lamp are slim to none."

"Lucky for you then," he joked.

"I like to think so."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, worth keeping?<em>**

**_Thanks for reading loves,_**

**_-Anna Lee_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm sorry, this one is pretty short. Don't kill me virtually, I have the next chapter done... it will be up tomorrow I swear. For this to work, I had to end this chapter here. Unless I get no reviews, then maybe I'll rethink it muahahahaha! No, I'm kidding, it will be there so watch for it._**

**_So I noticed I kinda rambled up there ^^^ my bad, it's late, or early depending on how you look at it._**

**_Disclaimer: Why would I bother staying up this late to write new fanfics, when I could be writing episodes instead if I did own._**

**_And all mistakes are mine. If I missed alot, blame the hour._**

* * *

><p>It was just past eleven o'clock, about a week after the incident at her father's; and she hadn't been back or heard from him sense. Rick wasn't scheduled to be back until tomorrow after an impromptu meeting with his agent that had him staying in a hotel overnight, due to the fact that we would be too tired to drive back tonight.<p>

Needless to say he was a little apprehensive about leaving her alone. However she assured him that she would be fine; and that she had class in the morning that she could not miss.

For the first time since she had moved in she had the house all to herself and to celebrate; she ordered the Indian food that she loved so much, much to Rick's dismay.

'_You're going to burn the house down afterwards right? It's the only way to get the smell out.' _He had teased.

Getting into her most comfortable pajama's she settled in to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's _while she ate, a movie that he absolutely refused to watch. Right as Holly and Fred went into Tiffany's for the first time, a noise at the front door caught her attention. Pausing the movie and depositing of the food in the kitchen; she proceeded to the front door and looked out the peep hole to find nothing there.

"Hmm," she mumbled, convincing herself it was nothing. Turning back around with full intentions to finish the movie she caught sight of a familiar head of grey-black hair climbing through the window. She was racing through her bedroom door before he even managed to get all the way in. Throwing the lock on the door; she grabbed her phone and darted into her bathroom. Slamming the door behind her and locking it as well, she pivoted and slid down the door to sit against it. Wrapping a trembling arm around her knees, she rested her forehead against them and forced herself to take a couple deep breaths to ward off the oncoming panic attack.

"Katie?" She heard him call from outside of the bedroom door.

"Come on Katie, I just want to talk to you!"

"So talk!" She yelled back.

"I'd rather not do it through a door!"

"Too bad!"

The sound of him busting in the door had her hitting the second speed dial on her phone.

"_Come on, come on… answer," _she thought inwardly as if it would help anything. The ringing continued as did her father's voice asking her to come out.

"_Hello, you've reached Richard Castle's phone…"_

Tossing the phone down a little to forcefully with an expletive, she had been scared she broke it. After checking to make sure the phone was still intact she turned her attention towards the end of the room; judging the size of the window and wondering if she could squeeze herself out of it. She was fairly skinny for her height, but the window wasn't made with people trying to escape in mind. She tried Rick again, but after the third ring was forced to abandon the phone and make a dash for the only available exit as her father's banging on the door become more persistent.

Throwing the window open, she shimmied out just as he got the door open.

"Damnit!" He yelled and took off running for the front door.

As soon as she hit the yard outside, she took off as fast as her feet would carry her. She had no idea where she was going, with most of her neighbors asleep at this hour; the possibility of stopping for help was eliminated. All she knew was that she had to keep going.

She made it about a block down the road before he caught up with her. Even with the alcohol affecting his system, he still had longer strides than she did. The last thing she remembered was him tackling her from behind, before her head hit the ground with a sickening thud; and the world around her went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, somewhat of a cliffhanger.<strong>_

**_For those of you who watch Gilmore Girls, or caught the reference; congrats!_**

_**Thanks for reading kids.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**-Anna Lee**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay, technically I'm only 53 minutes late on this. It's 12:53 a.m. and I posted the last chapter at about 1:30 a.m. the day before yesterday... so ha! If that logic makes any sense, when I said it would be up tomorrow I meant like before 53 mins. ago, so actually I did better than I thought I would. You thought I forgot didn't you, well no I didn't I just wasn't home all day._**

**_Be forewarned this one is short too, I have somewhat of a plan I swear. I kinda pulled an Amy Sherman-Palladino thing, for those of you familiar with Gilmore Girls, she knew what four words she wanted to end the series with (which they haven't been used yet, yes I am still hopeful and I know I shouldn't be!) and I know what sentence I want to end it with, so when it comes around... I'll be done. And I think you all will really love it and be somewhat suprised._**

**_What else what else, all mistakes are mine. _**

**_And this is your disclaimer here! Of course I don't own it, I'm 17. Who ever heard of a 17 year old with her own t.v show. Hmm, maybe I should be the first._**

**_Alright ending it here, hope you enjoy._**

* * *

><p>"Kate?" Rick called, announcing his arrival the next morning. He was beginning to get worried; he had been asleep, with his phone on silent, when she had called last night. So after finding her two missed calls he tried calling her back that morning, and when she didn't answer; mild fear began to rise in him.<p>

Setting his luggage down, he moved towards her bedroom calling out for her again. But the fear that had crept up on him that morning reared its head and turned into a full blown panic attack when he caught sight of her bedroom door, or more accurately what was left of it; lying on the floor. Finding her bathroom door in the same state, he ran in and found her cell phone on the ground, the window ajar.

"Richard?" A voice startled him from his investigation.

"Mr. Johnson?" He questioned spinning around to question his neighbor.

"Sorry to scare you, your door was open so I let myself in."

"That's fine, have you seen her?" He asked expectantly, obviously in no mood for small talk.

"Yes! I tried calling you last night but you wouldn't answer. I had to take her to the hospital.

"What happened?" He exclaimed nearing hysteria.

"I found her outside of my house; she had fallen and hit her head. Or at least I thought she had fallen. I did see an older man running, more like stumbling away from her down the street."

He was too worried about her health to even think about giving into the impending anger that he felt sneaking up on him at the fact that her father had hurt her, yet again.

"Which hospital?"

"Nope, you're in no condition to drive. I'll take you."

Nodding wordlessly, he led the way out of the house in a daze as his neighbor locked up behind him, grabbing Rick's keys and phone before they walked out.

Arriving at the hospital, he jumped out before Mr. Johnson even had time to stop.

"I'll just park and be right up." He yelled to Rick's retreating back, the only sign of recognition he received was a small wave.

"Kate Beckett, which room?" He asked frantically, once he arrived at the nurses' station.

"And you are?"

"I'm her…." _What am I? He wondered instantly. If I'm not family and if she's in serious condition they won't let me see her, and honestly I don't even know what we are; best friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend? To anyone else looking at us, it would seem we were together. _"Fiancé," _woah where did that come from?_

Though the nurse, who was slightly attractive with blonde hair and sea green eyes; seemed to take his word for it and clicked through her computer for a few moments. More than surprised that she had believed his fiancé story, he breathed a sigh of relief as she rattled off the room number and directions.

"308, take the elevator behind you to the third floor take the first right when you get out, and it's the first door on your left." By the time she ended her sentence she was talking to an empty space, as Rick was already signaling which floor on the elevator.

A doctor was just coming out of her room and stopped him before he could enter.

"You must be the fiancé?"

"Yeah." He answered curtly trying to side step the doctor into her room.

"They rang up and told me you were here, I'm Dr. McKay, can we talk for a minute?" The doctor asked as he motioned towards the waiting room.

"How bad is it, and in English please? I never understood your doctor talk, no matter how much research I did." Rick asked once he took a seat across from him.

McKay chuckled at this, "When she fell, she hit her head fairly hard on the pavement, rendering her unconscious. She did suffer from a mild concussion which is caused the unconsciousness, but that seems to be the extent of her injuries. Except for a sprained wrist from when she tried to catch herself, we put a soft cast on it which can come off in a couple weeks. It was a closed head injury, meaning it didn't fracture the skull. But we did a CT just to be safe and there were no underlying injuries to her brain."

"How long until she wakes up?"

"Foregoing any complications, which I don't believe there will be any, it should be a couple hours at most. This is just her body's way of dealing with the stress of the fall."

Nodding his understanding he stood up to shake the doctor's hand.

"Thank you."

"Of course, and I'll be in to check on her sporadically so if you have any more questions, I'll be around."

The sight that greeted him wasn't nearly as bad as the picture that his overactive imagination had conjured up for him, but it was still enough to cause him to choke back a sob and grip the bed for support. Kate lay before him with white gauze wrapped around her head, holding a thicker bandage against the left side of her forehead, a dark bruised creeping out from under the edges. Reminding himself of the doctor's reassurance he straightened up and moved to the side of her bed, taking her hand in his. If she ever found out he had cried, she would never let him live it down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can hear it now, "She's not awake yet!"<em>**

**_Don't come at me with pitchforks yet, it will be here soon enough._**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated, does it sound like I'm begging. I didn't want to come off like that, but I really savor reviews._**

**_Thanks for reading kids._**

**_Much love,_**

**_-Anna Lee_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Should I even bother trying to apologize? I know I promised this update like weeks ago, please don't come after me with those guns or other choices of weapons, (Gracie, I'm looking at you... lol) Other than that, here it is. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but when am I ever. It just kinda came outta nowhere, and I went with the inspiration._**

**_All mistakes are mine, but I seriously need a beta; anyone interested? (I just skimmed over this one, sorry if I missed anything._**

**_Disclaimer: I'm sure Andrew Marlowe is much more punctual and reliable than I am at keeping on a schedule._**

* * *

><p>The first thing Kate was aware of when she came to was a warm hand enclosed around hers. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know how the hand belonged to. This reassurance didn't stop her from trying to open her eyes though, but as she did was forced to slam them back shut as they were invaded by a harsh white light of what she assumed was a hospital room.<p>

'_But why am I in a hospital? Why is Rick here, he's out of town until tomorrow, have I been out that long?' _Were her first thoughts before the memory of the incident came rushing back to her.

'_My father, oh God he had. He did, he actually…'_

"Kate?" Rick's soothing voice cut into her inner ramblings.

She hadn't been aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks until she felt his hand brush against her jaw, and his thumb reach up to wipe them away.

Touched by his gentleness; she forced her eyes open against their will and took in the appearance of the disheveled writer.

"I'm sorry; I know this isn't exactly what you wanted to come home to."

"As long as I'm coming home to you," he reassured her. "True this isn't the condition I would like to see you in, but I'm just glad you're okay."

"I know, I'm just sorry that…" She trailed off not knowing what to say as Rick cut her off.

"Hey, shh," he spoke softly, mumbling a few more incoherent phrases trying to comfort her. "It's fine, I'm just sorry I wasn't here to stop this. I should've come home, but I just had to stay the extra night."

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known, hell I couldn't have known."

"I should have known, I could have been here."

"You're here now though, and I'm fine I swear, so why don't you make yourself useful and see if you can get me out of here."

"Someone's eager."

"I'm not a fan of hospitals."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed." He joked as he stepped out to get the discharge papers.

She knew they were both avoiding the elephant in the room; neither one of them wanted to bring it up. Both thinking that if they ignored it, or him, long enough that the problem would disappear on its own; maybe he might go away.

Rick came back in the room then with a doctor following close behind him.

"So Ms. Beckett, your fiancé here tells me that you're ready to get out of here."

Kate turned to look at her supposed fiancé with wide eyes accusing eyes, to which Rick looked just as baffled as her. She had to hold back a laugh at his 'deer in the headlights' look as he opened and closed his mouth about ten times trying to think of a way to explain what she had just heard. Deciding to cut him some slack she turned back to the doctor.

"He would be right, no offense, but I'm not a huge fan of hospitals."

Dr. McKay just chuckled as Rick released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Well, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to leave in a couple of hours. We're just going to run one last test, to be on the safe side, and then you should be free to go." He relayed with a smile as he shook Rick's hand and turned to leave.

"Thank you Dr. McKay."

As soon as the door clicked in place behind him, she turned threw a glare towards him.

"Fiancé huh?"

"Yeah, well, uh. I didn't really know. If I told them I was just a friend, then, it just kind of slipped out. Sorry" He replied sheepishly as he took a seat on the side of her bed.

Her hard glare turned into an amused smile as she took in his embarrassed state.

"Well, maybe we should just try dating first." She joked.

"I think we're already past dating aren't we? I mean, we already live together."

"Oh are we?"

"Uh, yeah!" He responded. "Plus, we're way to cool for dating."

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Just ask me out already." She commanded.

"Here, now? But that would ruin my reputation." He said in mock seriousness.

"Then I expect it when we get back home."

"It's a date." He agreed with a smile as he took her hand and leaned forward to place a kiss against her forehead.

With doctor's orders for the two of them to watch for any recurring symptoms he had described that should be of concern, and for her to get some much needed rest; he sent her home with a prescription for some moderate pain killers."

"We need to talk about it." Kate was the first one to break the silence on the car ride home.

Rick took a deep breath as if mentally preparing himself and reached over to take her hand without taking his eyes of the road.

"I don't think I can." He responded honestly.

"Why?"

"Because he put you in the hospital Kate, and it could've been a lot worse! There is no way to rationalize that! I'm not going to deny that if we layout all the facts, nothing is going to stop me from going over there and beating the shit out of him. I'm sorry; I cannot simply just discuss this with you."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

His lack of an answer prompted her to continue. She turned in her seat to face him and tok his hand in both of hers helping to get her point across.

"I really appreciate you being all big and bad for me, I can't tell you how much it means to me, how much you mean to me, but I have to be the one thing to stop you from going over there."

"Why?" He spoke softly.

"Because he's my father, and I know I can fix him. If this wasn't a wakeup call for him then I don't know what would be."

"Nothing would. Maybe there is nothing you can do for him Kate; maybe it's time to face the music Kate."

"Does it always have to come down to idioms with you?"

"Well I am a writer." He joked, grateful for the distraction.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Both occupants of the car, lost in their own thoughts. Once Rick pulled the car into their driveway, he walked around to open her door for her. Helping her out, he wrapped an arm around her waist for support.

"So to clear the air before our date, do you think we can reach a middle ground on this issue?" Kate asked.

"I'm installing a security system and never leaving your side again."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Thank you." She said sincerely and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"If he comes near you again though, it's going to be hard to stop me from following through."

"Rick." She admonished.

"He hurt you Kate, you mean too much to me to just let that slide."

Trying to ignore the flutter in her chest at his words, she simply just nodded her head and led them up to his room.

"Movie in bed," she asked.

"Hmm, the chance to snuggle with a beautiful woman, in my bed; how do I refuse?"

"Shutup." She replied shoving him playfully in the shoulder as she moved to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that beautiful button down there is dying for some attention... seriously, I would love some feedback.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading kids._**

**_Much Love, _**

**_-Anna Lee_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oh, I still have an ongoing story don't I. I do apologize for the delay on this, if anyone's keeping count. I'm pretty sure it's been more than a month. But you should know by now my track record on updating._**

**_To respond to a review, I really didn't mean to offend anyone. I was hoping that I wasn't making this too unrealistic or not portraying it well enough, but if you feel that way, then I apologize. But if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Doesn't bother me one bit._**

**_I've re-read this about 50 times, and I really can't think of anyway to make it more... more. In other terms, I could really use a beta!_**

**_On another side note, I think I'll be ending this one soon, seeing as how it was only meant to be a two-shot, I think I'm just about where I want to be with it._**

**_Disclaimer: Seriously?_**

* * *

><p>Rick's hand reached over to slam the offending object from which the incessant beeping was being emitted. Once he succeeded in his attempts; he turned back over to wrap an arm around Kate but was somewhat disappointed when he was met with cool sheets, informing him that the spot had been vacant for quite some time. Opening his eyes, he noticed a post-it stuck to the bedside table.<p>

_Coffee date with Maddy, be back later. –K_

A small smile lit up his face as he read the short note. Two weeks had passed since the hospital incident, and neither had heard from or seen her father at all, for which Rick was extremely grateful, and Kate seemed more at ease. Smiling to himself that Kate seemed to be getting back to her old self, he sat up and went about getting ready for the day.

Jim Beckett groaned as he tried to force his eyes open against the blinding sun streaming through the windows, and the pounding that was currently residing in his skull. '_Why is it so damn bright in here?' _He thought to himself as he pulled the blankets back over his head and proceeded to fall back asleep until he heard someone shuffle their feet in the doorway.

"Katie?" He asked in shock after he threw the covers back and caught sight of his daughter. She was the last person he'd expected to see ever again after what he had done.

"There's two Tylenol and a glass of water beside you." She answered stiffly, as she battled with her fight or flight instincts.

Nodding, he took a minute attempting to sit up and then downed the pills. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Jim made a move to stand up. Though slightly terrified, Kate stood her ground, determined not to show her fear. That is until he took a step in her direction, causing her to retreat instinctively. Sensing her discomfort, he froze and the stare down continued.

"Where does Rick think you are?" Even though their relationship was strained, he knew his daughter well enough to know that she had come here unbeknownst to anyone else.

"Coffee with a friend." She replied shortly.

"Hmm," he grunted his consent.

Another few moments of silence passed, Jim's fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to think of what to say, while Kate maintained her hardened composure in the doorway. His eyes flitted around the room focusing on anything but her. Seeing the barely there, but still noticeable bruise that traced the side of her face, as a reminder of what he had done; was too much for him to overcome.

"I don't know where to start." He admitted, locking eyes with her.

"An apology wouldn't hurt."

"Something tells me it's going to take a lot more than an apology to make it up to you."

"Can't argue with that," she shot back.

"Are you…" he trailed off not knowing how to finish and broke away from her gaze.

"I'm fine now."

He couldn't hide the unmistakable sadness that resided in his eyes as she took a few more moments to scrutinize him from her spot against the frame. "I think Rick was in worse shape than I was." She said trying to turn the attention away from her condition.

After a few more moments he spoke up again, "I really am sorry. I don't know how I will ever regain your trust."

"You do know how, you're just stubborn."

"I'm too far in Katie, I can't do it." He forced himself to hold eye contact with her so she would understand just how deep he had dug himself in.

"I can't go without it, it's the only thing that takes the pain away, and the pain is just too much. It hurts too damn much, all the time, and it never goes away." He managed to confess before the quite sobs began. "The pain never goes away." He finished as a few unshed tears took residence in his eyes and his breath started coming in short gasps. After a couple minutes he managed to regain his composure, taking a deep breath; he scrubbed a hand over his face, attempting to clear his vision and sat down in the chair perched by the window.

"I just miss her so much."

Kate took this sign of weakness as her chance to move further into the room. Moving slowly across the stretch of room; she kept a watchful eye on her father before taking a seat on the foot of the bed, turning slightly so as not to have her back to him, but not facing him completely either.

"It's not impossible though."

"How are you handling it so well?"

"I didn't at first, but I've got a good support system now; with friends like these." She answered, smiling to herself despite her cold exterior, knowing that Rick would've gotten a kick out of her using the old English Proverb in this context.

"You mean that boyfriend of yours?"

"He helps a lot too."

"You're too good for him." He commented snidely, and she could sense the shift in atmosphere as the progress they were making slowly slipped away and started to deteriorate along with any hope of keeping up a rational conversation.

"Actually, I think it's the other way around." She replied cautiously.

"Dammit Katie!" He yelled shooting up out of his chair, startling Kate. If she had to describe her dad in a few short words; short tempered would top the list, which made these visits that much scarier.

"What're you thinking, running around with that rich playboy?" He kept on, as Kate countered him step for step, retreating until her back hit the wall, now she was in for it. Keeping up her defensive stance, she sorted through her options of escape while her dad stood his place by the door; blocking her only exit.

"He's not like that dad." She retorted, standing up straighter and pushing off the wall.

"Like hell he's not."

"You know what, it doesn't matter." She replied offhandedly as she continued towards him. "Honestly, I don't care what you think. I'm happy with where I am and I wish that you could be a part of that happiness, but I guess that's just too much to ask for." With that she pushed past her father, and strode out the door.

A hand around her elbow stopped her before she hit the landing of the stairs; fear crept up on her as flashbacks of those horrible nights all those months ago came running through her mind.

"Katie," he pleaded, but she cut him off.

"No dad," She snapped using her momentum to snatch her arm back from him. "Don't 'Katie' me. I've heard it all before. You'll promise me that you can change but you never do." She crossed the kitchen and threw the back door open. Turning around to find her father still glued to the same spot on the stairs she said her goodbyes, "I'm always here dad, you know when to find me." With that she crossed the threshold and slammed the door behind her.

Checking her phone once she sat down in her car she noticed the numerous texts, voicemails, and missed calls from Rick. Rolling her eyes, she dialed straight to the first voicemail.

'_Kate, Maddy called looking for you to ask if you wanted to have lunch. Where are you? Please call me back.'_

The edge of worriedness in his voice got worse and worse with each call. Deciding that the rest of the mass were probably along the same lines; she dialed his number.

"_Kate! Where are you?" _He answered on the second ring.

"It's a long story, but I'll be home soon."

"_Kate, what is it? What's wrong?" _Damn him for being able to tell something was wrong, just by hearing her voice.

"Nothing, everything's fine now. I'll explain when I get back."

"You weren't at your dads were you?"

She released a sigh, which she knew he would pick up on.

"Kate, it's not safe there, why did you go without me? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I don't want to have this conversation over the phone so like I said; I'll be back soon." Not in the mood to discuss anymore, she disconnected the call.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, this was a short one. The inspiration wasn't quite there. I promise the next one will have more material.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading kids,_**

**_-Anna Lee_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_(This is my own personal rant, you can skip if you're uninterested) Sorry for the delay on this one, my comp 2 class has been kicking my ass. Nothing I do is really good enough for my teacher, and with that she has taking my inspiration for writing, because hey if it's not good for her, why would it be for you. Ugh, I just want this class to be over so I can get back to writing what I want._**

**_But anyways, I havn't read through this but once, so if you see mistakes let me know, and I'll read over it again and fix them._**

**_Disclaimer: I can't even get an A on on English paper, how could I write a television show._**

* * *

><p>After hanging up, she had waited and waited for the tears that never came. Figuring that crying wasn't going to be an issue for her this time; she started the car and headed home. Though the loft wasn't more than fifteen minutes away the scenic route she took ensured her an extra half hour of drive time to clear her head.<p>

By the time she pulled into the driveway Rick was already pacing the front porch. He jumped the few steps off the landing and came to open the door for her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He questioned as soon as she had stepped out of the car.

"I wasn't thinking about t…."

"That's right, you weren't thinking!" He bellowed as he followed her up the steps. He instantly regretted his choice of words as he saw an indignant look briefly captivated her features.

"Look," she spat as she spun around to face him, her hand hovering over the doorknob. "Can we just not argue about this right now?" She catechized as she pushed the door open and clamored inside.

"We're not arguing, we're having an expressive discussion."

"Tomato, tomato." She called over her shoulder.

"Come on Kate, you can't honestly think that…"

"No," she cut him off. "Apparently, I **can't **think."

Once she reached her bedroom, she turned to face him once more. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready to go have lunch with Maddy."

"Can't you reschedule, we're kind of in the middle of something here." His argument fell on deaf ears as the end of his tirade was directed at the closed door.

"Nope!" She yelled through the door.

He listened for about two minutes as she bustled around getting ready until he regained his composure, and heaved a sigh.

"Kate?" He asked solemnly. "Please open the door." He begged as he heard her tear around the room, angrily slamming drawers and cabinets a little louder than usual.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line." He paused waiting for a response, when none came he continued. "He's your dad and I should trust your instincts on this issue." He finished still to no avail.

"I'd rather not be apologizing to a door."

"Yeah well, apology not accepted." She snapped as she pulled open the door and pushed passed him.

"Hold on a second." He demanded as he took a hold of her upper arm. He internally slapped himself when he saw her flinch and pull her arm out of his grasp, eyes wide with fear.

"Whoa, hey, calm down Kate, it's just me."

Shaking her head she stared him down. "Of course it's you. I know that!" She affirmed, wishing that he hadn't, but knowing full well that he had noticed her slip of demeanor. After a few uncomfortable moments of Rick filtering through the guilt trip that her protective stance had sent him on, Kate had had enough.

"I really have to go; Maddy is a stickler for being punctual." She nodded firmly before turning to leave.

"K.B?"

That effectively froze her in her place. He hadn't used that nickname in months. Mostly because it hadn't been necessary, there hadn't been a serious incident that had warranted it. Or he hadn't had to ask for forgiveness.

Taking a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder.

"We're okay." She assured, even though deep down they both knew that they had a long way to go and a lot to sort out, but it was enough; for now.

She left, trying to forget the look of Rick's crestfallen face.

* * *

><p>"Girl, you better have a good reason as to why you've been keeping me waiting." Madison exclaimed and got up to hug Kate as she arrived at the table.<p>

"Rick and I had a spat." She admitted up front as they took a seat opposite each other at the table and the waitress came to take their orders.

"Oh couples have fights all the time, that's nothing new."

"No we don't have fights, we never fight." Kate stressed.

"Well you two aren't exactly what you would call the norm."

That remark earned an eye roll.

"Come on, it was bound to happen eventually, I'm just surprised it took you this long." Maddy continued on.

"I'm just not sure how we're going to fix it this time." She responded honestly.

"Don't sound so sullen, you'll go back, both say you're sorry and then you'll sleep on it." She said with a mischievous knowing grin to which Kate admonished.

"And then by morning all will be forgotten."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right. Plus you and him were made for each other; it's going to take more than an insignificant fight as small as this to tear you two apart."

"That's the thing though, it wasn't a normal fight, this one was different. It was him trying to control me when I don't need to be told what to do, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Are you done complaining?"

Kate just responded with a glare.

"Good because I think you need to look at this from his point of view. He loves you." She paused letting it sink in. "And he loves taking care of you, it makes him feel important. I know how much you hate being subjugated, but if I had a man like that I would be taking advantage of it. He just wants to protect you, and what's best for you. Would it kill you to humor him a bit?"

"It's not like…"

"No, I know you, you probably did something really stupid that you could have possibly been in danger and you think he overreacted."

"Well, I wasn't necessarily." Kate trailed off not knowing how to explain herself.

"Mhmm, exactly." Her friend scolded, gloating and reveling in the fact that she was right.

"Still," Kate argued, "he was way out of line."

"Well, I didn't hear the argument but whatever you say."

They paused for a few minutes while the waiter came back with their food.

"Just promise me you'll look at it from his side before you go back and blow up on him."

"I never said I was going to b.."

"But I know you." She cut in once again. "And you're too obstinate to go down without a fight."

Kate just tilted her head and sighed in exasperation as she stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look, you know it's true. I'm just stating a fact."

"Alright, fine, I'll hear him out." Kate conceded.

"Thank you, now can we eat because I a starving."

"When are you not?"

"Touché."

The girls just laughed and fell into casual conversation as they finished their lunch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>For those of you who caught a Gilmore Girls linereference kudos to you, that was actually an unconcious reference, I didn't even realize I had done it until after I posted this._**

**_On a side note, that "tomato, tomato" thing was like pronouncing it the two different ways, oh you caught that? Alright, just checking. _****_Hope that wasn't too bad._**

**_Thanks for reading kids._**

**_Much love,_**

**_-AnnaLee_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_So here it is, the final chapter of a story that should have been finished forever ago. But this is exactly where I wanted to finish this story, I didn't consider making an epilogue to this, but maybe if I get enough feedback...a compromise could be made. Please review I seriously appreciate all input even if it's just telling me how awful this story is; I'll take it in stride._**

* * *

><p>"Castle?" She called cautiously as she entered the apartment later that night.<p>

"In here."

"Listen, Maddy talked some sense into me." She started as she dropped her bag and shoes by the hallway closet before walking through the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"And I'm sorry about earlier, I know you were just…" she stopped short when she caught sight of someone sitting across from her intended audience.

"What the hell is going on here?" She accused sending a scared glance towards Castle.

"Your dad has something that he would like to tell you." He explained as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit down next to him. Quickly catching on to her tensing up and going into self-defense mode; he wrapped an arm around her shoulder hoping to provide some comfort.

"You mean, you two have been sitting in the same room for how long now, and you're both still alive? I'm impressed." She joked lightly trying to relieve some of the tension in the room that her uneasiness had created.

"Well, we found out that we both have one thing in common."

"Really?" She asked, obviously not buying it.

"We both want the best for you." Jim finally cut in. She had to hold back a laugh at that one.

"I find that hard to believe."

"K.B."

"Come on Red, you cannot actually be standing up for him! When not even two hours ago you were mad at me for being alone in the same room as him! Not to mention the hospital stint." She couldn't help the small amount of sick satisfaction at small gasp that Jim let out.

"Katie please, just hear me out for two minutes, then I'll leave and if it's what you want; you never have to see me again."

"Fine."  
>"I talked to Mrs. Rosenburg today."<p>

To say Kate was shocked would be an understatement.

"I have an appointment tomorrow to talk about being initiated into the twelve week program."

Kate just nodded as he continued.

"After my initial twelve weeks I will be evaluated to see where I stand on graduating, I guess for all intents and purposes."

"I don't know what to say," she admitted. "You've told me several times before that you would go. How can I be sure that this isn't all an act again?"

"All my stuff is in the car now; I'm on my way there. I just stopped to tell you, and to ask that maybe you would like to come up and visit me in a couple weeks once I'm all settled in?"

"Yeah dad, I'd like that." She responded as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"Good," he replied as they all stood up and Jim reached across to shake Rick's hand. "Take care of my girl now Rick."  
>"Of course."<p>

He nodded once then turned to look at Kate.

"Katie."

"Just make it this time dad, please?" She begged, not caring that she sounded so hopeless and broken.

He promises with a nod as he goes to leave, stopping himself from going for a comforting pat on the shoulder once he thinks better about her skittishness and lowers his hand awkwardly in midair. She surprises him by snagging his wrist and pulling him into a tight hug. He tried to pretend that he doesn't notice Rick tense up and place a hand protectively on his daughter's hip as he moves to return the hug wholeheartedly. He decides to test his luck a little as he pulls away from the hug just far enough to place a kiss against her forehead.

"I love you Katie."

"Back at you dad."

He squeezed her shoulder once more before he saw himself out leaving the stunned couple in his wake. Once she heard the front door click, she turned and fell into Castle's steady embrace as she let out all the pent up emotion that she had been holding in since the whole ordeal with her father had started. He gently guided her to the couch and arranged her so that she was curled up in his lap, with one of his arms under her knees and the other around her back; holding her as close as humanly possible. Once the sobs had turned into the occasional sniffle, he pulled just far enough away so that he caught a glance of her tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes. Instead of trying to find the words he simply placed a gentle kiss across her forehead and turned them so that they were lying out completely on the couch with her on top of him. After a few more minutes of silence he spoke up.

"You know, you really have a gift for wanting to help people."

"It was only one person Castle."

"Yeah, but still I think you're really good at it."

"You're obligated as my boyfriend to say that."

"So I'm your boyfriend now, am I?"

"Yep, you're stuck with me."

"Good."

"You know," he started again after they had fallen into a comfortable silence. "You should think about going into an occupation like that."

"A doctor?"  
>"Not physically helping people, more mentally."<p>

"You saying I should be a psychiatrist?"

"Possibly."

"Who knows Castle, maybe I'll end up being a cop."

"Oh, or a detective."

"Hmm," she thought wistfully.

"I think you would make a kick-ass detective."

"Detective it is then."

"That would be so hot too, dating a detective."

"Shut up Castle."

"Yes mam."

"Kate?" He questioned a few minutes later to see if she had fallen asleep.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"I love you."

"I love you too Red." She answered giving him a quick kiss on the lips as he pulled the blanket over both of them before they both drifted off with matching smiles gracing their features.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to those of you who stuck with me through this whole journey, this is my first complete chapter fanfic, and I hope you all enjoyed it at least somewhat.<strong>_

_**Much Love, **_

_**- Anna Lee**_


End file.
